


Things I never told

by DieHabsburgerin



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieHabsburgerin/pseuds/DieHabsburgerin
Summary: This ist the Reason why Hank never told Raven he loves her. Erik ist to blame:)Have fun!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I´m a fanfic writer from Germany. This fic was translated from a friend. It was my first fanfic. Greetings DieHabsburgerin

THINGS I NEVER TOLD In the near future, New York, Albany Rural Cemetery It was a cold winter. New York was buried under a 4 inch blanket of snow and it kept on snowing. Dr. Hank McCoy pulled the hood of his dark wool coat closer to his face. If it hadn’t been for Professor X’s wish, he wouldn’t have left the house in this weather. It was about 8pm. The streets were deserted, presumably the weather’s fault, and the people he did see rushed home. Hank trudged through the snow in Albany Rural Cemetery. He had never been there before. Why should he? There was nothing of interest here for him. It was Charles’s wish for him to look after the grave. Even from afar he saw the figure standing in the snow. He knew that he had reached his destination. No matter how many years had passed he recognized Raven from afar. She stood there, naked, blue, and quiet. Dr. McCoy approached her and the grave in front of her. There were three plain headstones. Mystique had already noticed Hank when he had entered the cemetery. She was surprised that he had purposefully approached the grave. What do you want here? She thought. Hank came to a stand a couple feet beside her. He was tense for he didn’t know if she might attack him. Mystique turned her head towards him. “Beast!” she hissed. It was merely an observation. She then looked upon the headstones and Hank realized that she wouldn’t launch an attack. Her body language was clear. Hank sighed softly and with relief. The battles would continue to soon enough. Now, he too took a glance upon the plain stones where the following names were written: Erik Lehnsherr Magda Lehnsherr Nina Lehnsherr Rest in Peace Hank noticed a chess board carved on Erik’s headstone. Black had won. Beast was surprised. He didn’t know Charles had it customized that way. “What are YOU doing here?” The question jolted him out of his thoughts. Raven stressed the “you” as if it was a parasite. Hank didn’t want to meet her eyes. He was irritated. “Charles asked me to look after the grave..he…he’s getting old, Mystique.” He answered her question. “Charles..” she dwelled his name and fell silent immediately. He voice sounded cold. The words that followed were even colder. “Do you know why I hate him?!” Her eyes narrowed and she stared at him. He looked at her, surprised by the desperate fury in her voice. “HIS last words were Charles!” she hissed and left. Beast watched her go. It wasn’t good to bring back old memories but for a short moment he remembered the old Raven. His mentor’s adoptive sister and his secret love. Yes, love, maybe it really was all about love. He dared to look back, back to the year 1962, when Raven hadn’t been Mystique yet, to the time that he met Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr for the first time. CIA Research Facility 1962 Hank was working on a machine when his supervisor entered with two other men. “This is Hank McCoy, one of our best scientists” his boss proudly introduced him. The shorter man, whose shining blue eyes McCoy noticed immediately, look at him with awe. “A mutant as well.” he said smiling. “ I didn’t know you employed mutants.” Walters pulled an irritated face and looked at McCoy whose skin had turned a slight shade of red. Hank, unsure and nervous, stared at the floor. “Oh, you didn’t tell yet?” asked the man who had been introduced to him as Charles Xavier. “I..I didn’t think it was that important.” McCoy stuttered and scratched his head. Erik Lehnsherr, the other man, only looked at him with interest. Xavier managed to create an atmosphere that took away Hank’s shame eventually. For the first time, he didn’t feel wrong. It was even so, that Charles seemed happy about him. That was the beginning of the story. Charles and Erik searched for mutants and assembled them. Charles founded a school for gifted youngsters, a code name for a place where mutants were helped dealing with their abilities and where they had the chance to grow and learn without fear. Hank shared Charles’s excitement and visions. Why shouldn’t he? Charles Xavier possessed such an unshakable optimism, a pleasant sense of humor and a big dose of enthusiasm. That, combined with a convincing intellect, wealth and charisma. McCoy was happy in Charles’s presence most of the time. Happy because the Professor was the only one who didn’t ridicule him for his mutation and didn’t treat him like a monkey. Alex and the others often made him feel like his mutation was just ridiculous. Hank was noticed because of his intelligence but not recognized. He was never a “real” mutant. Added to that, he didn’t want to be a mutant. He worked on a serum that could heal him and maybe Raven as well. Raven was as unsure as he was in her identity. On some days, she loathed herself and regretted that she couldn’t just walk outside like THAT. Hank felt them to be kindred spirits and his attraction towards her only grew with time. But he didn’t dare tell her. He never dared tell her that he really loved her just the way she was. The evening before the finalization of his serum when he took a blood sample from her, he remembered as if it had been just yesterday. Her eyes, the uncertainty, the way he took her hand and had nearly kissed her, if it wouldn’t have been for Erik Lehnsherr who suddenly appeared and gave him an indefinable look. Years later, Hank still asked himself what would have happened, hadn’t Erik had interrupted. He wondered if it had been intentionally. He knew better today. It was intentionally. Everything Erik Lehnsherr alias Magneto did was controlled and planned out. Back then Hank was an insecure young man. He didn’t dare tell the Professor that he was working on a serum that finally might make him look normal, even less he dared tell Erik Lehnsherr. Erik respected him most of the time. He treated him like a real mutant till the day he realized that Hank was unhappy with his existence as a mutant. Even now, a shiver ran down his spine when he thought back to the conversation with Erik. Hank McCoy sat in front of his computer in his laboratory, when Erik suddenly appeared. Till today, he didn’t know how Lehnsherr managed to do that. Did he sneak? Did he hover? Hank flinched when a hand touched his shoulder. “Everything is fine.” Erik said. “Can I talk to you for a moment, Hank?” “Sure, take a seat.” Hank badly masked his highly startled response. “What can I do for you? What is this about?” McCoy beamed at him excitedly, waiting for a new task. “About you.” Erik said and looked at him earnestly. Hank hated this intense starring as if Lehnsherr could see to the bottom of his soul. It was a demanding look, that had a depth to it,that frightened him.”Me?” ”Don’t pretend as if there wasn’t something, Hank. I’ve watched you, your behavior towards the other students. The others are learning well to handle their abilities, they practice and you mostly hide yourself.” It sounded like an accusation. “I…””You are a mutant, Hank, and an intelligent one as well. It makes no sense to not use your abilities. You’ve got potential that you just waste away when you refuse to deal with yourself. I don’t think that’s good. You are a mutant and you should be proud like we all are.” Hank stared at him speechlessly. “I want to see you at practice tomorrow, Hank!” Lehnsherr said. His tone didn’t allow for any objection.” I hope you understood me?!” “Yes, Sir.” Hank answered meekly and sighed with relief when Erik had left. For a short moment he considered talking to the Professor but discarded that idea. Wherever the Professor was, Erik wasn’t far. And there was another secret as well. Hank was, like Lehnsherr said, very intelligent and a good observer. It didn’t take long till he found out a couple of things that he would have liked not knowing. Raven and Angel took turns making mooneyes at either Charles or Erik. Erik would sometimes cast a dismissive glance at Raven and then continue to gaze into space. Charles treated everyone equally, that was what distinguished him. He lived his philosophy and Erik was at his side. He supported and criticized him. It was as if they belonged together, were two sides of the same coin. Only in retrospect, Hank could make sense of Erik’s glances. It was estimation. As if he wanted to assess everyone he looked at. He worried about Charles. That he made obvious often. Hank wouldn’t have thought that another thing played a key part in Erik’s life as well: jealousy. Yes, he was at Charles’s side, ever present, like someone who watched out for his property. He observed every conversation with suspicion. Most of the time, Charles was focused on other people, so he didn’t seem to notice. Unfortunately, Erik was a keen observer as well and the threatening glance he cast at Hank when he felt himself being watched made him back away. Since Erik had noticed Hank observing him, he observed Hank similarly. Therefore it was wiser to avoid Lehnsherr. Hank wasn’t some brave guy who would confront Lehnsherr and go “Hey, I don’t think you like the fact that the Professor likes me.” Nevertheless Hank’s feelings for the Professor remained the same. It was somewhere between love, awe and adoration. So Hank tried to avoid Erik which wasn’t noticed because of his work in the laboratory. The work in the laboratory meant everything to Hank. When he got angry, he retreated to his machines, when he got sad, he reviewed and edited his concepts, and today, he just wanted to be left alone. “Hank?” Raven’s voice made him sit up. He looked at her. She was beautiful and surprisingly furious. “What’s up?” “I’m angry.” “I anticipated as much.” “Charles is always with Erik. Erik, Erik, Erik. He barely has time for me anymore. And he’s hiding something. He always seems so happy.” Raven muttered. “Maybe it’s because the school is working well?” offered Hank as a reason. “Hank, I’ve known my brother for a long time now. I think he’s in love. I just don’t know with whom.” Raven admitted. “In love??” Agent Moira crossed Hank’s mind. “He doesn’t want to talk to me about it. He says there are things he wants to keep to himself. That’s mean. But looking inside my head is somehow fine. I feel like a kid.” “I’m sorry about that, Raven.” Hank hesitated. “Never mind. Thanks for listening.” She smiled at him and his heart clenched. Raven was so beautiful when she smiled. “Did you see what Erik did to the satellite dish yesterday? It’s just amazing what he can do.” She smiled dreamily.”Yeah, you’re right. And” Hank continued listening to her. While his heart got heavier, she raved about Lehnsherr. McCoy felt helpless. What could he offer compared to that? This night, Hank couldn’t sleep. He thought about Raven and Xavier. They dared to be in love at least. Hank wished for nothing more than to tell Raven how much he liked her. Maybe he should just man up and tell her. He checked the time. It was 11pm. Late, but possible. He gathered all of his courage and went through the hall. He wanted to go to Raven’s room and wake her up. Suddenly, he heard a noise. Hank couldn’t identify it. But it came from another hall. Hank sneaked closer. Here were Charles’s room, some spare rooms, and Erik’s room. Whatever caused the noise, it was quiet. Hank listened and sneaked further. He approached the door of a spare room when the door to Charles’s private rooms opened and Erik Lehnsherr emerged. He was just wearing pants. He smiled slightly until he spotted Hank. Erik’s naked and sweaty chest glistened in the moon light. Hank noticed that he was bare-foot. Erik stared at him a split second. Everything in Hank screamed “run away” but it was too late. A couple of cables sprung from the wall and fixated him to the wall. He was too shocked to defend himself. Despite the shock he came to notice how well he could detect smells. Hank knew of his ability, deemed it useless in the laboratory, and ignored it for the most part. That wasn’t possible now. There was a half-naked Erik Lehnsherr standing in front of him. Hank could see every muscle of his well-trained body and even some small scars. What caught his eye were the small bruises on his neck. Were those really love bites? Was that why he always wore those tight turtle necks? Love bites from Charles?! That did, in a shocking way, make sense. He couldn’t stop thinking about Raven while he could only stare at Lehnsherr. He was nauseous and scared at the same time. Erik approached him and lifted his chin with his hand. He eyed him, conscious of his presence and authority. The way he looked at him frightened Hank. His gaze had something sexual and predatory. In the blink of an eye, Erik’s presence changed. Hank felt as is the air around him had gotten colder. In the same moment, one of the cables cut his wrist and Erik grabbed his chin. “Not a word about this. Never!” Erik growled. It didn’t need more words to form his threat. Hank felt his knees get weak and he shivered. He managed to give a weak nod. Erik gave him a shark like grin. “Attaboy and now go to bed.” The cables loosened and retreated to the wall. Hank tried to get his shivering under control. He struggled to not flee like an animal. Despite that, he heard himself growl weakly as he went back to his room. The cut wasn’t deep. He patched it up. What a night. He couldn’t possibly sleep now, everything suddenly made sense. Erik and Charles… He had to do something to ban the thoughts from his head. The serum. He had to ask Raven, tomorrow, for a blood sample, as a matter of urgency.


End file.
